This invention relates to a portable hunter's seat and more particularly to a rotatably supported seat which may be attached to the limb of a tree and supported in a horizontal position whether the limb is horizontal or at an angle.
Different types of hunter's seats for attachment to a tree have been proposed, however, those known are not rotatably supported and must be attached to a vertical trunk or post in order to maintain the seat horizontal. Such seats have disadvantages for hunters, such as archery hunters, who must have free movement to effectively allow the hunter to hit the sought after game. Moreover, in many areas, where only brush type trees exist, such as mesquite trees, there generally are no vertical trunks, thereby rendering the prior art seats ineffective.